A New Life
by TJEH1189
Summary: About Jake trying to pursue a new life with Sherry Birkin after the events of resident evil 6.
1. prologue version 10

**Chapter 1: Prolgue.**

**Note: Re- uploaded. This chapter takes place towards and after the ending of Jake and Sherry's campaign and Jake's ending for beating Ada's campaign for Resident Evil 6. I do not own Resident Evil or the characters which is owned by Capcom.**

July 1, 2013

Right after Jake had knocked Ustanak into a pit of lava supposedly killing him..  
We finally killed him. Sherry Said. Piece of cake. Jake jokingly responded. After Climbing up a ladder and opening a door. We're in some kind of warehouse, there has to be a way to move shit in and out, Jake said while searching for a way out of the underwater facility. Right. Sherry responded. Soon after they found a door which led to a shipping lift, which took both Jake and Sherry to pull two levers to operate.  
The lift took off at an incredibly fast speed, knocking Jake and Sherry down.  
Whoa, this is fast. Sherry noted. Yeah, and there's no goddamn steering. Jake responded. While the duo was holding on to the lift. A raging pit of fire was behind them along with another lift with Ustanak on it. Jake and Sherry started crawling toward the front of the lift. Christ almighty! What does it take to lose this guy? Jake asked with great irritation. Come on, we have to move further up. Sherry commanded. Jesus take the hint! Jake said getting really pissed off. Jake keep going. Sherry commanded while moving up the lift. Jake up ahead, the cargo. Sherry noted.  
Good call, lets cut it loose. Jake responded.  
After cutting the cargo loose it pushed back Ustanak further away from the duo. Take that asshole Jake yelled at the Tyrant. The duo continued tow crawl up the lift towards another cargo pallet containing steel pipes, Trying to cut it loose a pipe had came off the pallet but Ustanak had managed to block it with his fist. Enough already! you're not getting him! Sherry yelled out.  
Jake had managed to gut the pallet loose pushing Ustanak even further away from him. One more for you, you sack of shit! Jake yelled while continuing to crawl forward. Soon after Ustanak managed to throw himself forward in whiles breaking open a few crates that contains weapons. Now being in front of the duo. Ah fuck! Jake yelled. Jake look a gun! Sherry noted.  
Well what are we waiting for? Jake replied. Now the duo was racing to get the gun before Ustanak could reach it. Sherry had been able to reach the gun, while she takes aim Jake takes his hand and puts it around the hand Sherry is holding the gun in. This shit ends now. Jake said.  
Together they shoot Ustanak. As he dies, he is thrown off the lift from the amount of force from the wind. Jake covering Sherry from debris due to the fire pit behind them. He tells her, You Saved my life, You know that right?...Thank you. As he rest his hand on hers. Im just glad this is all over. he thinks to him self.

Its been about a four hours since they escaped the under water facility, Jake is sitting on a motorcycle, while Sherry is sitting in a plane typing on her laptop. She soon receives a text from Jake. Saying I'm lowering price. I am asking for 50 dollars. Jake then looks at the plane as it takes off. Then starts up his motorcycle. As he drives down the road, he thinks of the time he had together with Sherry and how she had saved his life. Could it be that he had fallen in love with the young blonde woman. They fought together, and bled together. He knew he had feelings for her since he pulled that shard of metal from her back, six months ago. The more he thought about this, he wondered if she felt the same way.

Back on the plane Sherry was thinking about Jake. Could I be in love with him, She thought to herself. She smiled at the thought of them being together. God I wish he was here with me now. I want to tell him how I feel about him. Maybe I should give him a call once I get home.

A Week later.

A young boy is in a house that surrounded by five B.O.W.S. Jake enters the room. I believe we had a deal. Jake tells the young boy. The boy then hands Jake an apple. Jake then opens the door to head outside. Are you going to keep your promise? The boy asks Jake.  
Jake then removes his hood, aims his PT-909, and takes a bite of the apple. Fairs fair, kid. Jake responds as he fires a round at a B.O.W. he drops the apple then runs for cover while firing 5 more rounds. Shit. Jake said to himself. The fuck am I doing? asking himself. He gets out of cover and fires 5 rounds into the charging B.O.W, rolling out of the way and on his back behind the B.O.W. and fires 4 rounds in it. Jake then ejects the empty magazine and slaps a new one in while running towards the downed B.O.W. to fire 2 rounds in it's mouth to finish it off.  
Damn. I'm gonna run out of bullets before I know it. A B.O.W. let out a loud yell. Shit. Well come on you ugly bastard. Jake Yelled. Jake reached his pocket and grabbed a frag grenade, he pulled the pin and launched it at the rushing B.O.W. while firing 4 rounds at the mutated freak. Jake then ran and slid into cover, popped out of cover to fire 3 more rounds into the beast, killing it. Two down, two to go. Jake noted. A B.O.W. Jumped down from the roof of a building, now standing in front of Jake. Oh you have got be fucking kidding me. Jake said getting frustrated. COME ON YOU FREAK! Jake yelled. Firing 6 rounds at the B.O.W. emptying the magazine. Shit. One mag left. Jake noted, as he ejected the magazine, slapped another in and hitting the lever under the barrel to cycle the round into the chamber. Hmm, Lets try another tactic, Jake said thinking to himself. He let the B.O.W. Charge at him, and as it came close to Jake, He swiftly moved out of the way to kick the monster in its face. As the beast fell, Jake took his gun to the B.O.W and fired 5 rounds in its face, killing it. One (Breathing heavy) Left. Jake Said, trying to catch his breath.  
Captain! There, B.O.W. A soldier pointed out to his captain. Take it out Mason. The captain ordered. Machine gun fire. What the? The is my chance to take this bastard out. Jake said thinking to himself. Come on you fuck. Jake yelled. firing 4 rounds while there was a rain of bullets hitting the B.O.W. from three different directions. Jake ran behind cover to avoid being hit. What the fuck? Jake yelled. Hold your fire. the captain commanded. Jake noticed they had killed the B.O.W. then looked over. Redfield. Jake angrily said. You okay? Chris asked. I'm fine, Jake replied. Jake walked away. I am sorry you know. Chris said. Sorry, you're fucking sorry, you killed my father, you fuck! Jake said with anger. You're right, but look at this way, If Wesker were still alive, I can guarantee none of us would be alive right now. He almost killed my partner, and the mother of my child. I had to do it. Chris responded. Jake thought about what Chris said, If Wesker were still alive, Sherry wouldn't be, and the though her being killed made him cringe. He loves Sherry. He has to tell her that. You're right. Jake said. I really am sorry Jake. I know you hate me, and I don't blame you for it. But is there anything I can do to help? Chris asked. Yeah, a ride out here. and there's a kid in that house over there get him out of the area. It isn't safe for a kid to be here. Jake replied. Understood. Where would you like to go?Chris asked. D.C. Jake replied. Done. There's a BSAA base near by, we will take you there and have a flight prepared for you. Chris replied.

**Note: This is my first fan fiction. so please leave me comments on what I can do to make this better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay. I have been kind of busy with work for the past week so I didn't get a chance to write much. Also I do not own Resident Evil.**

Chapter 2.

Jake is sitting on a bench at the BSAA base looking down at his feet thinking about what will his new life be like. Sherry is the only thing on the young mans mind. your flight should be ready in 30 minutes. Chris informed him, bringing Jake out of his deep thoughts. Thanks, Jake responded to the soldier. So, your partner? I noticed you got a new one. Jake noted. Um yeah, Piers, he um, he sacrificed his life to save mine. Chris sadly responded. Piers was like a brother to Chris. He loved him like one. Why did you do it Piers? We could have made it out together. Chris whispered. I'm sorry man. Jake responded. Its fine. Chris painfully responded as he sat down next to Jake on the bench resting the butt of his rifle at his feet with the barrel facing upwards.

Chris pulls out a picture of his family. The photograph contains two women and a young boy. One woman is a redhead appearing in her mid thirties, the other is a blonde appearing in her late thirties/early forties. Your family? Jake asked. Yeah, Chris Responded. The redhead is my sister Claire, the blonde is my wife Jill. That little guy there is Brad. Cute kid. How old is he? Jake asked. He will be four next month. Chris responded. Started a little late huh old man? Jake jokingly noted. Just a little bit. Chris smirked. So, this c-virus? Got a way to stop it? Jake asked changing the subject. Not yet, all we can do is wait until they analyze your test data from when you were held captive. Hopefully soon. Said Jake . Yeah. But lets just focus on getting you to Washington. Chris responded. A BSAA soldier approaches the two men and salutes. Your plane is ready for you captain. The young soldier said. Thanks Gavin. Chris responded. Well, lets get you out of here. Chris told Jake. Thanks again for doing this...Chris. He reaches his hand out to shake Chris'. No problem. Its a shame you don't want to stay we could use your help. Said Chris. Well, I got something I need to take care of in D.C. Jake responded. Understood. Chris replied. Jake had gotten into the plane and sat down. He was finally about to get what he wanted. I can't wait to see her. Jake said to himself.

Meanwhile...

Captain. Gavin announced. What is it? Chris Replied. We just got reports of J'avo about 5 miles west of here. Gavin replied. How many? Chris asked. ten, fifteen maybe. Gavin replied. Who's on recon? Chris asked. Mason and Webb sir. Gavin replied. Okay, tell them to stand down till we get there. Gear up and I want a team of three snipers. We leave in 90 seconds. Chris ordered. Sir. Gavin acknowledged. You, you're in demolitions right soldier? Chris asked. Yes Sir. Robert Smith. Sir. Smith replied. Okay Smith. I want you with me. Chris ordered. Yes sir. Smith acknowledged. Come on. lets move out! Chris ordered while jumping in the Hummer. Gavin, you got an update on that J'avo situation? Chris asked. Yeah, we've got two B.O.W.s Gavin answered. How big? Chris asked. About the size of a wolf, just a little bigger. Gavin responded. Its nothing we can't handle, we have dealt with much worse. Chris said with confidence. We are almost there. Gavin noted. Stop here. Snipers get in position. Wait for my orders. Chris commanded. Where do you want me sir? Smith asked. I want you here with me and Gavin. Chris answered.

As the unit got into their positions, they were already being attacked by the B.O.W.s

Shit. Gavin said to himself. Chris readied his G36 and fired 15 rounds into the B.O.W. Gavin took his Glock 18 and fired 4 rounds into its face killing it. A sniper readied his Walther WA 2000 rifle and looked through the scope shooting three J'avo in their heads. three snipers were shooting at the second B.O.W. while Smith placed an incendiary round in his M203 grenade launcher mounted on his M4 carbine. and fired the grenade at two J'avo placing them into a chrysalid.

Shit, looks like we're about to have more B.O.W.s! Gavin noted. Redfield to HQ, we need an attack chopper. Chris requested. Granted, whats your location? HQ responded. 5 miles west from the base. Green smokes the target. Chris replied. E.T.A. is minutes. HQ responded. Gavin, pop green smoke, we got a chopper coming in. Chris ordered. So soon? Gavin asked jokingly. I'm not going to risk losing anyone out here today. especially since we don't know what kind of B.O.W.s going to come out of those chrysalid's. Chris replied. Gavin popped out of cover aiming his TAR-21 emptying his magazine into the rushing B.O.W. Chris aimed his G36 firing 6 rounds into a J'avo killing it, swiftly turning to his left and firing 3 rounds into another J'avo's face then pulling a 180° turn firing 6 rounds into the B.O.W. emptying his magazine while assisting Gavin, with the kill. Okay boys grab some cover, we're coming in hot. The pilot warned. As the unit hid behind cover the attack chopper came in wiping out any remaining hostile's. Good job guys, lets head back to the base. Chris ordered.

Back on the plane.

Jake was sitting down looking at his feet, thinking of Sherry. He was thinking about the time he spent with her in the cabin and how he wanted to kiss her. He was thinking about about the time when they got captured and was glad to see she was alive. He was thinking about how he would kill anyone or anything that dared to harm her. Most importantly he was thinking how much he wants to be with her. Is there anything I can get you sir? The attendant asked. A bottle of water please. Jake responded. Jake pulls out his phone and gets on the web browser. Sir, here is your water and im afraid you're going to have to turn off your cell phone for the remainder of this flight. The attendant informed him while handing him a bottle of water. Thank you, and I'm sorry. Jake responded. Is there anything else I can help you with sir? The attendant asked. No thanks, Im good. Jake responded. I should probably call her as soon as I land. Jake thought to himself. Jake was getting bored and kind of tired, its been awhile since he was relaxed, for the first time in a long time, he didn't have to worry about fighting for his life. Well I guess I could take a nap, its going to be a long flight. Jake said to himself as he reclined his seat back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Note: Well it was kind of short, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and please leave me some comments on how I can make this better.**


End file.
